boarderline stuck (homestuck alternate fanfiction)chp1
by gizmogarden
Summary: when the game ends, everyone, ghost and alive returns to a new planet, a planet for both of them to live on as they repopulate the human and troll species. Millennium's pass and the planet continues to grow. but when war spreads and forces a split between the trolls and humans they build a wall, one that split the planet in half as they continue to forget about one another.


Here's where the story begins.  
There once were two races of aliens.  
both fleeing their home planet due to destruction of the entire planet.  
Leaving their planets on small ships to find new homes for which they can once again flourish.  
They both searched far and wide for their new home, food and essentials being of the plenty among both fleets.  
It took years before they had finally ran out of their supplies, though, all was not as if it had been left for the two species, a golden ship, filled with supplies, plants and other needs essential or not that were there.  
The races boarded this ship, thanking who ever was looking out for them for their prosper and luck,only to both stare. At the aliens starring them in the face.  
The two leaders,experienced in what was what ended their worlds had came forward, their small companions traveling slowly behind,as human shook trolls hand for the first time.  
They agreed to peace and lived together for the rest of the time on that ship until they would find a suitable home.  
They traveled, it took almost a century but they traveled and found their new home.  
It was a desolate planet, with only one river running through it, almost no animals had lived there and the plant life was small.  
So they declared peace once more, building up the planet and creating new animals and plants to thrive in their location,they made more water and rivers.  
That was when the people had begun to call the leaders of the new home, gods.  
They could create rivers and animals and objects.  
Each race taught one another and grew with one another until he planet was rich with growth and prosperity, animals of new creations and gods who were the rulers for many years.  
Though, as the planet began to prosper and grow, the passion and bonding between the humans began ti wither and become black.  
Humans had wanted to grow together as a civilization and use what the gods had given them! After all it is bound to come back right?  
The gods would come back if all was demolished and they would never be sad.  
While the trolls wished to split apart around the planet and grow in their culture as they once did on their old planet, to live with what is already there and not take too much or too little.  
And while both races were correct in their respected beliefs.  
They could not agree,and this caused war.  
Not just one war,but a battle that left both sides back to a small group of survivors.  
So they had come up with a way to avoid the fighting.  
They had built a wall.  
Not just a wall in one area, but a wall that was large, too large and strong that nothing could cross it unless they could climb the pointed rocks or fly like a bird. No animal could cross it unless they were a fish or bird.  
For the only thing this wall that split the planet in half let the two aliens share,was the original river of this thriving planet.  
years passed, and our story had stopped there, the civilizations had lived in peace and soon forgot that one another existed other than the warnings of a wall that was now covered by trees and rocks,that no one should ever go past it or demolish it, for the gods had put it there to keep the planets more vial beasts at bay.  
And this was a story told on both sides,though the original gods had no say in this,for by that time they had grown old,had kids and died themselves.  
Though everyone had thought them gods. So they said they just went back to watch them from afar.  
Though...every now and then...a group of children were born...looking like the ancient gods...  
And thats...where the next chapter begins.  
A young human boy stands in his room.


End file.
